Love, hate and blood
by GiuliaTheMartian
Summary: Em tempos sombrios, Éowyn lida com pesadelos e incertezas, mas principalmente com o mal que reside em sua casa. Ela se encontra em uma encruzilhada onde um caminho pode levá-la a morte e o outro a morte de seu ente mais querido.


Éowyn estava correndo, fazia o máximo de esforço que podia, mas seu corpo não se movia. _Se isso me pegar estou perdida._ A escuridão aproximava-se dela em uma velocidade descomunal, não conseguiria escapar. A 'coisa' soltava gritos agudos ensurdecedores e a atraia cada vez mais para as trevas até que uma luz apareceu afastando aquilo de perto do seu corpo frágil e assustado.

A senhora dos cavalos abriu os olhos no mesmo momento que aquele pesadelo acabou. Seu corpo nu estava encharcado de suor e sua testa estava quente. Seu coração palpitava e sua respiração era falha. _O que era aquilo?_ – pensava ela. Sempre tivera uma vida tranquila em Rohan, mas aqueles eram tempos sombrios, não era de se admirar que sonhos sombrios surgissem.

Levantou de sua cama e vestiu uma leve camisola branca de linho. A noite estava agradável. O vento soprava levemente lá fora trazendo o aroma das flores. A jovem dirigiu-se a varanda e observou os lindos campos de lavanda que enfeitavam a vista de sua janela. Observou que o breu em Mordor estava cada vez mais denso, o Olho se agitava.

Desde a redescoberta do anel, a inquietação na Terra Média havia retornado. Era uma nova guerra que se aproximava. Os olhos dos grandes senhores estavam todos direcionados para o horizonte, nas terras do Lorde das Trevas. A jovem senhora temia pelo destino de seu povo e ainda mais pelo seu amado que residia mais próximo do que qualquer outro das terras sombrias.

Desde a primeira visita de Faramir a terra dos cavalos, Éowyn apaixonou-se pelo jovem príncipe. Seus cabelos cor de mel, os delicados traços de seu rosto e toda aquela cordialidade característica de quem um dia seria rei encantou a garota.

Nos seus anos de crianças, os dois brincavam nas planícies de Rohan trazendo risos e felicidade àquele lugar de tristeza. O senhor seu tio nunca aceitou a amizade entre ela e o filho do Regente. Trazia antigos rancores pelo homem, uma rivalidade construída durante longos anos e que nunca será rompida.

Mas isso não a impediu de criar laços com o garoto. Toda chance que tinham os dois se encontravam e faziam novas promessas. Com o passar dos anos, essa amizade tornou-se mais forte e transformou-se em amor.

Agora, em seus anos adultos, a senhora dos longos cabelos loiros que pareciam ondas pelo seu corpo, rezava para que seu amado ficasse salvo na guerra que se aproximava, era só o que podia fazer. Os risos não coloriam mais as planícies de Rohan, eles raramente se viam, e em sua mente, rezava para que a paixão não tivesse sido esquecida por Faramir.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Éowyn voltou a deitar-se, o sono começou a embala-la novamente. Deitou em seu leito, acomodou-se e cerrou seus olhos caindo em um profundo sono.

Acordou apenas na manhã seguinte com o som das criadas fazendo as diversas tarefas do dia. Sua cabeça doía devido ao pesadelo da noite anterior. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que já era tarde. Vestiu seu vestido creme com corpete marrom, seu favorito entre os poucos que tinha.

Caminhou calmamente até a sala onde estava sendo servido o café da manhã. Comeu apenas um pedaço de pão com queijo e meio copo de cerveja, seu estomago estava embrulhado e nada descia. Foi até os aposentos de Theóden. Seu tio estava severamente doente. Vê-lo em estado vegetativo trazia lágrimas aos olhos da jovem, mas ela sabia que tinha que ser forte como ele foi quando recebeu ela e seu irmão, ambos órfãos de guerra.

Acariciou a cabeça do senhor dos cavalos. Estava com poucos cabelos, nada comparado as longas madeixas loiras que um mês antes lhe cobriam o rosto. Sua pele estava com aspecto esverdeado e possuía diversas manchas em todo o corpo. Não sabiam que doença era aquela, mas se em pouco tempo não fosse curada, traria a morte do senhor.

Língua de Cobra, um enviado de Saruman o Sábio, passava noite e dia ao lado do seu tio, o que era suspeito. Foi uma semana depois que ele chegou que seu tio caiu enfermo, desde aquele dia, o velho não possui mais forças para proferir sequer uma palavra.

A inquietação tomou conta da jovem senhora naquele dia. Será que o sonho que vinha tendo seria um aviso sobre aquela vil criatura que tomava conta da mente de seu tio? Se era não sabia, mas não era hora para dúvidas, algo em seu coração dizia-lhe que aquilo era um sinal.

Deixou os aposentos do senhor e dirigiu-se até a sala dos corvos. Não conhecia pessoa mais sábia e confiável do que Gandalf, O Cinzento. Escreveu rapidamente a carta relatando os acontecimentos desde a chegada do Língua de Cobra. Sabia que qualquer fosse o problema, ele saberia a solução.

Os dias que sucederam aquele passaram lentos, até que numa manhã levemente ensolarada, um corvo chegou com a resposta tão esperada do mago. Trancou-se em seus aposentos e leu as seguintes palavras escritas à pressa:

"_Querida Éowyn, as tenebrosas notícias de seu tio trazem pesar. Sempre confiei em Saruman, mas segundo seus relatos o servo que ele mandou a seu tio está envenenando a mente do Senhor dos Cavalos. Minhas sinceras desculpas, mas no momento estou tratando de assuntos mais urgentes e não poderei comparecer. Eis o que tu faras. Espere ele dormir, pegue a adaga mais afiada e corte a garganta da vil criatura. Se isso não for possível, mando junto com esta carta uma gota de veneno, use-a com sabedoria. Assim que a criatura morrer, seu tio estará curado." _

Um ar esperançoso e corajoso tomou conta da garota. A coisa que mais almejava era poder proteger àqueles que mais amava. Seu tio dera o sangue para criar ela e seu irmão depois da morte de seus pais. Considerava-o como seu pai depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos e tudo o que mais queria era vê-lo são novamente.

O que a incomodava era a parte da morte. Nuca tirara a vida de nenhum outro ser humano e não se sentia confortável com a ideia de fazê-lo. Mas era mais que preciso, era uma vida insignificante e cruel, digna de ser trocada pela de seu senhor.

Mesmo que tivesse que sujar suas mãos de sangue, assim faria para ver uma luz brilhar naquele lar novamente.


End file.
